Singing For Love
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Harry runs away from his father, who seems to be too caught up in grief. What happens when he sings in a dark alley while on the run? One-shot Sevitus


Well, it all starts with a swish and a flick, literally. Ten-year-old Harry Potter was sitting on his bed trying to understand the theory behind the charms he would be learning next year when his father could be heard returning and slamming the door.

Instantly, Harry began to shake but quickly closed his door and set a password to charm it close so that no one would be able to open it, even blast it except the house elves. Ever since his mother died for him, James Potter could not bear to love his son. When he saw his son, he was reminded of Lily with that green eyes and white rage towards Voldemort would bring forth his abusive behavior to Harry, whom he would blame.

Harry sighed. Backing his back against the side of his bed, he always wondered why it wasn't him that died instead of his mother. Now that his mother had died for him, his father always blamed him for every single thing he had done, even for drinking a glass of water in the living room! He so desperately wished that he could be free and have a happier family. Now he could only hope that he made friends and had a better life at Hogwarts, where his parents used to study in.

Later that night, Harry was sleeping peacefully when his nightmare struck. He saw his mother once again, red hair swishing and before he knew it, his mother crumbled to the floor at a flick of the hooded stranger's wand. He always wondered why the stranger wanted to kill him, and had repeatedly asked his Uncle Sirius and Moony, who would only reply that his mother had died for him. He cried out incessantly unknowingly when he saw that sickening green light filling the entire room and that pure blinding pain that he went through when the stranger screamed and disappeared.

He sat up in his bed with a cry. Hoping that his father had not heard his screams again, he quickly tucked himself back into bed, curling in a foetal position. Oh how he yearned to have his father coming in to sooth him, assure him but not shouting or beating him like there was no tomorrow! Unfortunately, his father had indeed _heard _his screams and was in a drunken stupor. He stumbled into his son's room, clutching the walls for support.

"What are you doing shouting so loudly in the middle of the night?! Oh, you want attention right? Attention, the crux of everything, the reason why Lily DIED! Come here you brat!" He shouted.

He made a lunge for Harry, but being agile and small; Harry managed to dodge his lunge and skillfully tripped his father down, before reaching for his emergency bag. He knew that one day, things would become like this. Tears were rolling off his cheeks, yet he knew he had to do it.

"Goodbye Father, I knew you never loved me, but I do love you. I can't take anymore of this abuse. Not anymore." With that, he quickly fled downstairs, where he entered the kitchen and quickly stashed some food into his bag and the emergency money he had hidden underneath the boiler in a cupboard. His father could be heard shouting for him but he never looked back when he stepped out of the house. Not once.

It had been a week since Harry ran away. James never bothered to find him, instead drinking all day long to take away his sorrows. On the other hand, Harry was not doing much better. Though he had brought along with him much needed items, he estimated his food to last for only a few days, and his money a week as well. Sadly, his valuables were stolen, namely his money and his much guarded food by a hobo who was hungry as well. When Harry found out the robbery in the morning, he had cried a little. But with the resolve he had, he was determined to survive on his own. He brought out his guitar from his bottomless and feather-light charmed bag. Wandering to the outskirts, he realized he was in a magical village called Hogsmeade. He figured that it would be close to Hogwarts and he wanted to seek sanctuary there, so he temporarily decided to play the guitar for a living before continuing on his way.

Finding a nice spot on the ground to sit on, Harry strummed a few chords to gather the attention of passersby. Having a crowd really helped with his money, as he started to play a song composed by his mother. The lovely tune was in the air and people who were amazed at the boy's talent had tossed in Knuts and Sickles in support of him. Harry smiled at the contributors and continued to play the guitar. However after an hour or two, an Auror passed by and stopped to see what the commotion was. He was rather annoyed that a boy who was playing a measly guitar for a living had attracted such a crowd that made his job difficult, so he instantly stopped the boy from playing by shouting, "Auror business! Please move away!"

Harry froze. _Oh no, they are going to send my back to Father!_

He hastily packed up and tried to run away. After a few dodges here and there, he finally shook off the Auror's trail and in a tired state, he hid in an alley and stroked the guitar he had in hand reverently. It had belonged to his mother, who had passed it on to him. He sighed and played another song of his mother's.

Severus Snape had just walked by an alley, looking through a list that he had on hand. He, the youngest Potions Master, had to suffer the wrath of a Mediwitch and purchase such simple potions which he could have easily brewed! He muttered profanities to himself when he heard a familiar tune coming from a back alley. Stopping suddenly, he almost knocked into a fellow wizard who was trying to transport some goods. Hurriedly apologizing, he followed the melodious tune that his one love, Lily had played before. He knew that tune, for it was created by both him and Lily. It was a song of love, a pledge between them till he messed it all up.

Nonetheless, he found himself in an alley that was rather dark, but he saw a boy who was no more than ten years old, playing the guitar. He looked gaunt, as though he had just suffered through so many trials and tribulations. Stepping closer to look at him, he realized why that tune was so familiar. That boy was Lily's son. It was simply unmistakable through the pair of emerald eyes of his. Something was wrong. Wasn't James Potter from a well to do family? Why was his son in such a horrid state? Shaking his head, thinking he was mistaken, he turned to leave but was stopped by the boy, who was now singing to the repeating tune.

_You died for me_

_Died for the love_

_You had in me _

_Your baby son_

_But who knew_

_That this caused all_

_The sorrows and tears_

_That was in the house_

_Every single day_

_Papa never loved me_

_All he saw was hurt_

_I waited_

_I waited_

_But all I got was hurt_

_I ran away_

_From all the sufferings there_

_I don't care anymore_

_Just let me go just let me soar_

_I want to be free_

_Yet I want a family_

_Ten years, it had been_

_Since a lily was withering_

_A dark storm had approached_

_To save her kid_

_Lily fell for the noble love_

_But sadness came_

_And it never left_

_I waited _

_I waited for the love to come_

_All I got was hurt_

_So I did the only thing_

_I could_

_I ran away_

_From all the sufferings there_

_I don't care anymore_

_Just let me go just let me soar_

_I want to be free_

_Yet I want a family_

_Who will love me_

_Who will take away my fears_

_From the awful green light_

_To the daily meager things_

_All I want is a family_

_A father_

_Love_

Severus almost cried there and then, for the song clearly showed how the boy had felt these last ten years. Somehow, he just understood what the boy was feeling. He was definitely Lily's son, the son he would have had if he did not make such a blunder in his fifth year. Maybe all was not lost.

He bravely walked up to the boy, who had now noticed him and tried to get away. He placed a hand on the boy's right shoulder and started to sing.

_Do you want a family_

_One that you never had_

_You will be loved much_

_You will be cared for_

_Cause that's what family's for_

_That day a lily died_

_That day my heart stopped_

_Maybe you could restart it again_

_And keep the fire warm_

_Every night I sleep_

_And dream the son _

_I never could have_

_But now it seems_

_Like a dream come true_

_Would you take my hand_

_Don't run away_

_Come close to me_

_I will love and set you free_

_That's what fathers do_

_That's what families do_

_And I will treat you like my own_

Harry was rather shocked. The stranger knew his mother? He turned and saw a man who was wearing black robes. He looked rather forlorn but had hope in his eyes. He could tell that what he said was true. Should he do it? Should he take a chance? After a moment of thinking, he simply sang to him as a response.

_My family_

_My father now_

_You are all I have_

_I will try to know and love you_

_Even if I have to cry_

_I will try_

Severus did nothing but to hug him. This feeling felt so right, the feeling of him hugging his son. Could it be that he was Severus' son? He remembered that night before Lily got married, when he tried to dissuade her, instead spending the night with love to capture a memory, a happy memory? Nevertheless, he took the boy by the hand and simply took him to their home, where love would be shown, where both hardened hearts would melt and warm.

**A/N: Hi guys! Yep, this is kinda of a oneshot that i have just thought of? Tell me what you think! Thanks!:)**


End file.
